one bond severed a new one born
by Luckenhaft
Summary: i'm not even gonna try to write a summary. the pairing is lunethxrefia. the natural pairing to final fantasy III. if you don't like this story then go read refia's story. it os a novelization of final fantasy III and kicks my stories ass. R&R or not. IDC


I'm writing this because I'm ticked off by all the yaoi stories you fangirls keep cluttering up in the archives for final fantasy III.

I don't own final fantasy III. If I did I would have crushed the idiotic hopes you fangirls have by having Luneth and Refia get together after they wake up in that village after fighting kraken.

* * *

**Luneth's point of view**

'We did it.' I thought to myself as they had succeeded in restoring water crystal's light. I turned around lowering his guard to step away for the crystal for a moment expecting nothing bad would happen if he relaxed for just a moment. Fate decided today was the day to be a bitch.

"Look out!" I heard Aria yell as she pushed me out of the way of a sneak attack from an assassin that would have killed me. When I realized too late what had happened I ran to Aria as she was lying down on the ground bleeding heavily from the assassins attack. I heard him say something but I wasn't listening as I focused only on Aria.

'Why?' I thought to myself as she was slowly dying in my arms. She smiled at me as I saw the light was fading from her eyes.

"Why did you this?" I asked her as my tears fell onto her beautiful face.

"Because your life is more important than my own." She said but stopped and thought to herself before she spoke again.

"No. Because I…" She whispered the last words too me as my eyes widened at her last two words as I lowered my head.

"You were a fool priestess. Your sacrifice will be in vain." The assassin spoke in a cold uncaring voice.

"You bastard! I will kill you! I hate you!" I yelled at him as I glared at him as I saw red.

I charged at him and attacked before he even had time to counter and struck him. Everything that happened next was a blur as all I could focus on was killing this monster. No matter how much pain I endured from his own powerful attacks I kept going and continued to unleash my fury on him. The fight seemed to end to fast as he dropped to his knee and looked up at me with terror written on his face before that look of fear transformed into a smirk.

"You were convinced that you had won." He spoke in a cold voice.

"You were arrogant." He continued.

"You made the mistake of letting your guard down. In the end while I may be the one who dealt fatal blow, the priestess demise rest on your mistake." He spoke one last time before I impaled him with my blood soaked blade and turned and ran back to Aria's side.

"Don't die Aria! Don't die!" I yelled out but she still smiled before she turned and looked at the water crystal and raised her arm at it. Soon after I felt the crystal bless me and the others with its light, but I didn't care about that at all.

"Luneth its okay." She said to me looking me directly in the face. "I knew this was how it would end, with me protecting you and you would continue onward to fight the darkness. I'm happy that I got to meet you Luneth. Promise me… Promise me that you will free the land from the darkness… That you will set the light free again…" She said as she closed her eyes one final time.

"Aria! Ariaaa!" I yelled out in vain.

I opened my eyes the next moment waking up in a bed in the inn of the village of Amur.

"Luneth! You're awake!" I heard Refia say out loud but I didn't care. I got up and left the inn with the memory of that nightmare fresh in my mind.

**Refia's point of view**

I followed after Luneth concerned about him. Eventually he stopped after leaving the village and heading into a nearby forest and sitting down near a creek looking with sad look on his face.

"Luneth are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Go away." He tells me in a quiet sad voice I ignore him and sit down next to him.

"Luneth please tell me what is wrong." I ask him in a quiet voice hoping he will open up.

"Just leave me alone." He says again turning away from me but I won't let that stop me as I decide to take more drastic measure to get him to talk I walk up to him from behind and wrap my arms around him and embrace him.

"Please just let me in. I'm scared for you Luneth. Please." I ask him softly.

"Refia I…" he speaks quietly unsure what to say but I interrupt him "Luneth please. Don't keep me out." I tell him this time as I turn him around and look him in his beautiful purple eyes.

"Okay." He says looking into my amber orbs before continuing. "It's about Aria." He tells me as I nod my head listening.

"I hate myself because She died protecting me." He continues.

"I'm supposed to be this big shot hero and yet I can't even save the girl I love." He yells out as he lowers his head. I feel a slight pain in my heart when he said he loved her but I ignore it and close my eyes for a moment to think. I take a deep breath as I open my eyes.

"You can be a real idiot when you want to you know that?" I tell him.

"Hey!" He says but I stop him before he gets angry.

"Do you really think Aria would want you to just give up like this? For her please don't give up. That's not what she would want." I tell him as he widens his eyes.

"Luneth please. Don't give up. If not for me then do this for Aria. Keep on fighting. And keep your promise to her." I tell him as he gets quiet for a moment before laughing to himself.

"I am an idiot. Refia your right. I have to keep going." He says before looking at me and smiling.

"Refia can ask you a favor?" He asks me.

"Sure Luneth." I tell him.

"Will you stand by my side? Will you support me? Will you heal my wounds? Because I'm going down a new path. And I will need you to give me strength like you did now." He tells me.

"I will." I answer back.

"Good. Because from now on my days as a knight are over. From now on I will walk the path of a dark knight. And fight to protect you all. With every last ounce of power I got. I will become your dark knight defender." He tells me with determination filing his words as a confidant smile appears on his handsome face.

"Okay then. I will be your devout healer from now on. And I promise to stand by you to the very end. Okay?" I tell him as he walks towards me.

"Okay. And Refia thanks." He tells me as he takes my hand as I can feel my face heat up.

"For what?" I ask him as he leans in and surprises me by placing his lips on my own for a brief moment. As our lips part he looks me in the eyes and speaks.

"For caring." He answers back with that kind smile that warms my heart.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Who cares anyway? Just review if you want to. if it sucks then so what. write your own lunethxrefia story.


End file.
